Modern Day Milkman
by nononoNips
Summary: After Peter accidentally lies to MJ and Harry about working at Amazon, he must actually start, working at Amazon. But little does he know, Amazon workers, tend to be called "Modern Day Milkmen" for a reason... Peter X everyone (Flash,Wade, Sam, Danny, etc.) Rated M for Smut in later chapters


"I doubt when Ramona Flowers was walking out of her job interview, with bright orange hair, and a crinkled band t-shirt, that she had expected her first delivery to be to a total nerd who would trigger a chain of events that would eventually cause them to murder 11 people, including himself at one point. Only for them to plummet five whole relationships, and one music producing studio into the ground." Peter said, offhandedly, trying to faze out the two males on the screen, who where tongue wrestling like some one spiked the punch.

"What?" Mary Jane looked up from the scene, her red hair in curlers and make-up half done. She hadn't heard a word, she had been to busy clutching her pillow and moving closer to the TV, when Peter had started talking.

"Never mind..." he peeked up, and tried to get reacquainted with the movie. That scene always took him off guard, he didn't know why.

She leaned back and took a hand full of popcorn, that had been popped to fully enjoy the at home cinema experience. The sound of a toilet flushing, and then the padding of Harry's feet against the wood floor, sounded, and he plopped down in the bend of the cushioned love seat, clad in only his pajamas.  
These weekly sleep overs had started to pick up after their second year in high school, and ever since Peter had rented a couple films from Blockbuster, and asked if his two best friends had wanted to come over, they had religiously come over every Sunday.  
After MJ came back from work, ad Harry had finally been released from afternoon Mass.

MJ stretched and paused the movie. She had long since joined Harry on the sibling like closeness, kind of emotional plane, and jumped up, she was wearing just her underwear, and socks. Topped in Harry's discarded Wolverine shirt.

"My turn!" she sped off down the hallway, any thoughts of watching her from behind, as she left was tossed out the window, when she chanted out "Gotta Pee! Gotta Pee!" over and over.

"Hey Pete."

Peter looked at Harry, who bugged his knees to his bare chest. Pale scars running up and down his chest, and some scattered on his rubs and back.

"I got a job interview next week, so I don't think I can come over."

"What?" Peter pouted, "Why did you scheduled it on that day?"

"I didn't!" he blurted, but sank back into his chair, "My dad did."

"You dad did what?" Mary Jane asked from the kitchen. Already back from the bathroom.

"He's making me go to a job interview next Sunday."

MJ frowned, and shrugged. "That sucks, so just you and me Peter? That's a shame, your so angsty when it comes to chick flicks." she leaned over the counter and snatching a brownie from a tray, that had been cooling. "You won't have Harry here to man you through it, and hold your hand during the sad parts."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Water for Elephants wasn't a chick flick."

"No but the Notebook was, my arm went numb you clung to me so long." Harry laughed.

"Well I'm not the one missing Star Wars marathon next week." Peter huffed, crossing his arm. Harry blanched.

"What? Your gonna watch Star Wars with out me!?"

"We are now." Peter snorted, throwing a smug look over his shoulder. He sat next to MJ on one of the stool by the counter's snack bar, and took a brownie.

"Well if you had a job you would understand just how important it is!" Harry grumbled.

"I do have a job!" Peter, couldn't catch the words before they left his mouth. He slapped a hand over his mouth, before he just blurted out his superhero whereabouts.

"Yeah Right, you do."MJ snorted, taking a bite into the almond filled treat.

"I do too!" Now it was a challenge, Peter did have a job!

"And what is this job, you so suddenly have?" Harry leaned in, as if to hear better.

Peter wracked his brain for any description of what he did, and how it could translate to a domestic job.

"I uh, have a route."

"Like a paper boy?" Mary-Jane asked.

"Well not really."

"Then what is it really?"

Peter's eyes ping ponged around the room, he saw some bubble wrap, and the new skate board he got after paid for helping out Mr Joey, he blinked at the giant packaging. And smirked, faking confidence "Why, I- work at...Amazon." he looked up at them, hoping their silence was quiet recognition and not disbelief.

"...cool." Mary Jane said.

"Yeah, didn't know you had it in ya Pete!" Harry slapped him on the back, draping an arm over his shoulders and squeezing.

"Yeah me either..." Peter laughed.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna half to order something, just to see you in uniform huh?" Peters heart stopped.

"what?"

"I do need a new copy of the Darkest Minds trilogy." Mary Jane nodded, to herself.

"And as it seems I need a brand new pair of sunglasses." Harry added in after her. "See you in two to twelve business days right?" he smirked

"Y-you bet!" Peter said. You know. Like a liar.


End file.
